love like ghostly pretense
by rosere
Summary: His voice attracted her, left her craving for more of his words that would otherwise be meaningless to her, if only he weren't so addictive.


His voice attracted her, left her craving for more of his words that would otherwise be meaningless to her, if only he weren't so addictive.

He was a man of foolish words, foolish actions, and yet she constantly found herself yearning for his gentle touch. It was the single aspect of her life that boasted meaning, and somehow her dreams constantly were pushed further and further away, simply by sitting in a perspiration-inducing classroom.

This particular afternoon was one of particular Hell, for it was as though the lecturing of her rather elderly teacher was elongated to bitter eternity. Although it was not unusual, Kido was less than unfocused. She made several attempts at mindlessly entertaining herself by rotating a rusty pencil through her slender fingers, gently lacing the utensil to and fro and allowing it to spiral about through her fingertips. This was successful for a time, until her viewpoint anchored upon her typical point of focus. Kano Shuuya, the self-proposed "class clown", as he enjoyed titling his rather annoying demeanor, was leaning back in his seat and captured by the forces of slumber once again.

Kido found herself in a minor case of quiet laughter at the sight, which somehow did not seize the attention of her ancient, yet alert, professor. This occasion was nothing short of a typical occurance, for Kido possessed the ability to divert focus upon herself entirely, as though she were, in the simplest terms, invisible. This was rather useful for the girl, for it simply made her a ghoul in the entirety of the school, quietly going about her days unfocused in the pits of Hell.

As though fortune answered her desperate prayers, the monotonous tones of the bell gorgeously reverberated through her skull. Kano immediately awoke to the sounds, and rounded up his apparatus before making his exit to the rest of his afternoon at home.

Kido hastily ceased the effects of her ability and rushed towards the door, intentionally leaving behind her books in order to catch up with the one she loved. Once her legs finally reached the boy, she gently laid her palm upon his broad shoulder.

Kano immediately turned about with a beaming smile that made Kido soar to her heavenly oasis. She was enchanted by the unique attributes of his features, and the sly glimmer of his eyes that always seemed to conceal the most devious of secrets. She was incredibly intrigued by his gaze on this particular day, for his eyes denoted a glare of a much more adventurous nature than usual.

"Hey, cutie," he whispered, giving her a quick peck on her nose. "What do you say we get out of here?"

"Right now?" Kido questioned, giving him one of her signature slaps on the belly. "Moron. There are hoards of people trying to leave. It'll take us hours just to get out of the school."

"Who says we have to leave the school?" He asked her, with a wink that made her insides immediately melt upon impact.

Kido wanted to question his motives, but he was being so devious, so charming, that she could not help but comply with his shrewd, seductive wishes.

She slowly nodded, and he instantly snatched her fragile hand, and took off with a confused Kido in tow. He sped past a mixture of exasperated faces, all of which seemed captivated by the whereabouts of this hasteful boy and his befuddled, yet acceding, girlfriend.

At the peak of his rush, Kano suddenly stopped his run in front of a supply closet and, after looking two ways, crept in with Kido in a disconcerted daze.

Kano sheepishly closed the door behind him and unhesitatingly pulled Kido into a rough kiss. She could feel his fingers feeling about her nervous body as he placed warm kisses upon her frigid skin. He was not afraid to discard bits and pieces of her uniform in order to accomplish his flurry of kisses upon her, and although she remained nervous throughout, she consented for him to do as he pleased.

"Tsubomi..." he whispered, lifting himself from gently suckling upon side of her neck. "Are you nervous?"

"No, I'm not," she muttered, flicking his forehead. "Idiot."

He offered her a small smile accompanied with an equally as small laugh. "I guess that would explain why you have some red on your face."

"No way, bastard," she responded, feeling her cheeks increase even more in temperature. "It's just really hot in this closet."

He giggled once more as he proceeded to suck on her neck, grazing his free hands over her chest and thus beginning to unbutton her blouse. She was rather surprised by the gesture, but did her best to remain composed despite her blushing features growing more scarlet with every kiss he placed.

In return, she outstretched her shaking arms and began fumbling about with his slacks's button and zipper, in an effort to remove this article of clothing out of the path she was leaning towards. When she finally achieved her goal, she carefully pulled off the pants and gently discarded them to the side.

Kido could feel a slight chill, and peered down only to discover that her blouse was a new member of the growing pile of discarded clothes. She held her breath for a slight moment, trying to comprehend what was occurring and trying not to squeak out as Kano placed a hand on her chest. He used his free hand to fumble with the zipper on her skirt, which she helped him to unzip.

Moron, she thought. Can't even unzip a zipper.

Her thoughts were a flurry of anxiety and curiosity as he finally removed the skirt and tossed it into the rising mountain of articles. Kano was attempting to stifle a giggle, but growing aware of his foolish nature, began to succumb to a condition of laughter.

"Wh-What could you possibly find funny right now?" Kido stuttered out, her blushing face turning into a sudden mask of fury.

"Nothing, it's just...your underwear," he whispered, gesturing towards her purple, laced panties. "I never would have expected you to wear panties."

"Hey...!" She spat out, before sheepishly looking to the side. "All of my boxers are in the wash and this is the only pair of underwear I have."

"Right." He whispered again, kissing her neck and softly caressing the outside of her underwear, which caused her to tense up more and more with every motion he made with his fingers. It was not long before her purple panties joined the accumulation of clothes.

Kido's eyes widened as Kano's lips began to travel lower and lower, down her chest, her torso, until he finally reached her most intimate of places. His tongue teased her a little, begging for entrance, and finally he began to motion back and forth, side to side, hastening Kido's breath and the sputtering of his name with every maneuver he pulled on her.

Her hands were latched onto golden locks of hair, trying with all of the energy she could muster to suppress the tension that was building up in her body. But, when she could no longer withstand the tension, and the feelings of pure ecstasy he was providing to her, stars burst and she felt her vision cease sight. The moaning out of a choked cry was the only sound that could be heard in the supply closet.

Her breathing slowed a bit as her vision glanced toward Kano, who was already looking into her eyes.

"You're so beautiful." He spoke suddenly, touching her cheek with the palm of his hand.

Kido, although refusing with all of her ability to let it be shown upon her face, was taken aback by his upfront choice of words. It was stated as though it was attempted to be said many times, but never quite said right. She was pleased to see him being so mature, and this time leaned in for a tender kiss.

Her fingers meekly grazed the surface of his underwear, of which she could feel his erection. She was not sure what to do at that point, but intuition and the heat of the moment forced her to remove the underwear, bend over, and begin licking the tip. She could hear Kano's chain of leisured breathing freeze as her tongue traveled about his length and her warm breath teased his tip.

He gripped and tugged at her silk, emerald hair as he felt her lips and tongue pleasure him, and he felt all the more worked up as her fingers slid up and down his goosebumped skin. When her antics were too much for him to handle, he released all that he could, forgetting the entirety of the world and where he was. All that mattered was that one supply closet and the two of them, together and the heat they shared.

Kido wiped herself clean of the mess as she ran quick kisses up his arm and to his shoulder. She gazed into his deceitful eyes, his catlike features making him all the more irresistible to her.

He was hopelessly stupid, with humor that made her want to pummel him with all of her strength, but on this afternoon, in this supply closet, she felt something completely contrary to her usual thoughts. She realized that this boy was the one she was incredibly in love with, against all odds, and with every gaze he offered to her, and every word that fell from his lips, that love only grew, and that love was infinite.

"I figured I would return the favor." She slyly murmured, kissing his cheek and pulling him into a loving kiss once more.

The world was a dangerous battlefield, with horror beyond eye's sight. Kido knew such a fact for certain, and yet, in the deep crevasses of her mind, none of that seemed to be of any mind to her. None of the aspects that inhabited upon the earth that intended to harm her did not provoke her with any sort of fear; her feelings of love for the boy beside her were much too strong for her to be overwhelmed by feelings of anxiety.

She was not fearful, for her love was like a ghostly pretense.


End file.
